


Non Bleach-ed Hair

by TheDancingWind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kyouraku Shunsui - mentioned, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Some Seriousness, Ukitake Juushirou - mentioned, not really crack but, partly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: When looking at some Bleach characters, did you ever wonder why someone would ever style their hair in that particular fashion? Is it forfashionor because of other reasons? Wonder no longer and find out right now!





	1. The Good Guys n Girls' Hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> To be precise, find out some versions for some people. Bleach really has a lot of characters with weird hair...

Urahara has a lock of his hair between his eyes falling to both sides of his nose to confuse enemies and acquaintances because why on earth he would choose such an irritating hairstyle.  
It also made him seem less dangerous – only a weirdo or an idiot would wear his hair like that.

Ichigo had always been teased and harassed about his hair color, over and over again, by stubborn teachers as well as bullies. It hasn’t made his life easier, and he had seen ghosts since he could walk, basically.  
He had never changed it because he got it from his mom and that was one of the only things he still had left from her.

In the beginning, Sado had shyly hidden behind the curtain of his hair. People tended to be careful around him and it made him even more uncomfortable. The hair helped. People couldn’t look into his eyes as easily and they thought he couldn’t see them as well, so he seemed less threatening, …  
After Ichigo, things turned to the better. His hair is still long because by now he is kinda used to it.  
But now he sometimes parts his hair and an eye blinks out into the world for everybody to see.

After the war, Rukia let her hair grow. She had read in one of Ichigo’s manga that strong fighters had long hair – like her brother and the Head Captain. Now that she was to become a captain herself, she’d have longer hair too.  
(And it was one way to remember her captain, whose hair had been the longest.)

Byakuya’s hair had always been part of his pride. It was a sign of his nobility, just like the kenseikan which held it in place.  
With Hisana it had also meant joy because she had absolutely loved it. She had also loved braiding it. He could never say no because she wasn’t even angry that he had to open his air during his duty. 

Renji’s hair was unusual. Not exceptional in a society of souls and Shinigami, but it was unusually colored still. In his youth, it had been an inconvenient hindrance because it was so eye-catching and that was a pretty bad trait for a thief. However, he didn’t change it because when the outer Rukongai set out to stomp on you, you didn’t give in.  
Later, during his Academy days, he got flak for it too – like he suspected Ichigo got as well during his school days. He reacted by getting his forehead tattooed.

Ikkaku had shaved his head for a long time and he didn’t intent to stop now, even if people mad fun of it. Why did they tough?! A shaven head meant that no one could grab his hair and use it as a handhold to gain an advantage in a fight.  
Also, it was his signature style and it looked smooth, rad and could blind opponents. And maybe more importantly, he knew how many hours Yumichika hair maintenance took and it gave him nightmares.

Yumichika had always enjoyed toying with his appearance and people’s reactions to it. Long, long-ish, feathers and braids – all was allowed if it made him look fabulous.  
(And the time he needed to make it look so beautiful – only a most insignificant triviality.) 

When Shinji was quite young, he had thought it would be funny if he would change his hair for each major change in his life. The idea stuck.  
He let it grow when he rose in the ranks. He cut it off to cut ties to Soul Society. And now his asymmetric cut is a hint towards his direction-inverting zanpakuto. (He also thought it would complement his flippant persona/personality when now – finally – there was time for levity.)

Unohana braided her hair over her ears and under her chin into a long black braid. It made any fast movement of her head awkward and it often bumped into her and other things if she bowed over something or somebody. It was a reminder for her that she wasn’t a fighter anymore, that she was a healer.  
She was still utterly terrifying and in a fight, and she wouldn’t be encumbered by it but it was a reminder still.

Komamura’s fur had always been a hassle. Even in his armor and helmet it got dirty quickly, blood was impossible to get out of it and after washing it, it took ages to dry. He should really ask the Science Division if they had a way to speed that drying process up…


	2. The Hairstyles of the Mostly Bad Guys and Girls

Aizen styled his hair as he did because he wanted to look bookish and harmless, then because he wanted to look dangerous and self-assured.  
It worked.

Grimmjow tried to copy his look. It didn’t quite work.  
These two bleeping locks would NOT stay in place no matter how much product he stole from the pinky scientist!

Gin kept his hair mostly out of the way and that was that. However, he did find it amusing that the two youngest prodigies out of Shin-o were white-haired kids. Maybe they would start a future trend, ha-ha!

Ulquiorra was also not overly concerned with his hair. It just … hung there. It didn’t seem to have any particular purpose. It was … really …. for nothing. On the other hand, that woman’s hair looked so… full of … something.  
He didn’t understand it.

The thing about Baraggan’s hair was that it fell in his face _constantly_. The crown keeping them back wasn’t his hollow-fragment, it was a damn necessity!

Lilynette had her problems with her appearance as well. Firstly, she was she constantly underestimated because she looked so young.  
Secondly, brushing her hair with her helmet in the way was completely impossible. She wanted to look at least professional if she had to look so young!!

Harribel kept most of her hair short – but she kept a few strands of hair, enough for three low ponytails longer. She liked how they swished around her and how she could flick them into annoying peoples’ faces.  
That always amused her fraccion.

Nnoitra knew with certainty that he had lost the draw for sensible hollow hole placements. He had to fight with the hole in his head through all of his existence, so he grew stronger and stronger each day. He resented those weaklings who didn’t have to deal with the constant of having hair in their skulls or hollow holes. But he could! He removed locks constantly when nobody was looking, he prevailed when not even Szayel’s products for keeping his hair from knotting and moving so much worked well enough to spare him, yes, he would prevail and be the strongest-

Szayel Aporro Granz, by the way, cut three stripes into his hair on the left side of his skull so he would be more theatrical, more beautiful, more perfect, more unique, more noticeable. Ah, the pink color wasn’t enough.

Yammy was pretty content in his baldness. He thought hair added to his head ridges would look stupid. Not that he wouldn’t COMPLETELY CRUSH ANYBODY WHO’D SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Pah, insects.

Bazz-B’s mohawk was a remembrance of the helmet he had lost a long, long time ago. It was a bit sentimental for him but he was powerful enough to be whatever he wanted (well, nearly powerful enough.)

Askin Nakk Le Vaar did take meticulous care of his appearance. His colorful clothes and accessories spoke of that. If others found him as elegant as he did is another question altogether. However, the white streaks in his hair were accidental (He was not that old!!) and the lone strand of hair in his face … well, if you must know, he tended to chew on it, okay? That was why it was so … squiggly.

Sometime during Yhwach’s long life, super-long bushy lip-beards were the absolute high point of fashion. He conformed because it was convenient and gained him lots of followers. The reign of terror might have helped, but mainly it was the bushy lip-hair. That is why he kept it. It also now showed that he was unique. And that was something he had always been.

...

… Ichigo was _so_ happy Zangetsu didn’t have that beard.


End file.
